


The Carnival

by Mackenzie_F_019



Series: The Carnival [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenzie_F_019/pseuds/Mackenzie_F_019
Summary: Two best friends, one night, what's the worst that could happen? When things seem to be going well, things are not as they appear, throw some romance in the mix and things take a turn for the worst. With 14 year old Athena, and her best friend Casey, (who is the same age), to see how it turns out...
Relationships: Athena/Casey Gardener
Series: The Carnival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214783





	1. The Ride

I text Casey as I kick my pedal of my bike out. I had to ride my bike to her house which is almost a 30 minute ride to Casey's door. Hi, I'm Athena and my best friend is Casey. We have been very friends since the beginning of time... Aka our whole lives. Although we are both 14, we act like we are young kids just having fun. In fact that's our friendship motto; "Life is too short not to have fun". I have no clue who wrote or said that but oh well.  
My thoughts are interrupted when Casey and her mom come outside. I wave hi to Casey and her mom, and they wave back. I mostly hangout at their house because my house is just too boring.

" Hey, are you ready to go to the carnival? " Casey asks.  
"You know it!" I reply giving her a high five.  
We get in the car and as the engine starts, I realize just about how much fun I am going to have.  
My lovely thoughts are interrupted, again, by Casey waving her hand in front of my face with such force her head was bobbing around like a fucking bobble head thing.  
"I- Hey - sorry-- I zoned out " I forgot to mention that I have ADHD so Casey is pretty used to bringing me back to reality.  
" so, what ride are we going on first?? " Casey Asks with a smile.  
"I don't care.... As long as you come on Hang-gliders with me at some point" I said with a snicker. Casey absolutely hates that ride so I at least had to try and get her to do it with me.  
" Fineeeee, but then you have to do the Rockstar ride with me"  
"I forgot how manipulative she can be... shes so hot when she does that " I thought to myself, sinking into la-la land and manifesting over her.  
Suddenly interrupting our conversation, Mrs. Gardner, Casey's mom, said,  
" Alrighty, girls! We are here! Just something before you go... Please be very careful, don't go on any rides that look sketchy ok? "  
"Ok!" Casey and I said at the same time  
" Great! have fun darlings! "  
Casey and I jumped out of the car and her mom left. We turned around and there it was.


	2. Candied Apples

As soon as we stepped out of the car, I felt a rush of adrenaline. I knew Casey felt it too from the look on her face. 

"God, even when she has her jaw-dropping, she so very hot......"

"Hey, you ok?" 

"Oh- yeah yeah, sorry just amazed. It's really pretty here." And it really was too. The sky was black as obsidian, but the stars and moon brightened it enough to see where we were walking. The light of the carnival alone was blinding. 

To break the awkward silence, I said,

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat first? It smells great."

"yeah totally!! Let's go get a candied apple!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the food stand. She was beautiful. Her long light brown, no, crimson hair was flowing behind her. Why did she have to be this pretty. 

"I should tell her that I like her......... but she's straight?....... I think?" As we were running and dodging people, I was thinking. If Casey was straight, how come whenever we have a sleepover, or do something together, we always find ourselves in the position to kiss. I remember this one time, we were on her trampoline, and we tackled each other. After rolling around for a while, I ended up on top of her, the chain that I always wore hanging close to her face. Her face was flushed a beautiful light pink. We had stayed there for a minute, breathing heavy and staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful green-gray. 

"Hey!!! Snap out of it!" Casey had been trying to get my attention for a while. 

"s-sorry. I was um- I was thinking about - um - how they make candied apples."

"such a faker........" I thought to myself. 

"Oh! Well, they make them with .........................................."

"her voice trailed on as she told me how they make the apples. I wanted to tell her that I was not thinking about the apples, I was thinking about her. " While she was talking, her words seemed slowed, like everything was in slow-mo. 

"And that's how you make them... I'm pretty sure!" Her last words made the slow-mo go away. I laughed and grabbed my apple from her. 

"Ok, ready? 3, 2, 1 BITE!" We both took a massive bite, and the crunch sound was amazing. We both looked at each other and smiled, trying not to laugh while eating.


	3. Casey's POV

While eating the apples, I was thinking about how great this was and how pretty she was. WAIT. "No, I'm straight, right?" I had never really thought about it, but when I did, She was so pretty. I couldn't think about not dating her. 

"Maybe I should tell her, maybe she likes me back? We definitely have something going on." She is just so perfect. Her hair, her beautiful golden-brown eyes, her height; I love the way she towers over me. And, as I think about it more and more, it makes sense. We have so much fun together; laughing, and just happy times. 

"Maybe I am bi? Just like Athena...... I have always been more interested in women than men..... I'll tell her as soon as we finish our apples" As we were eating, we were both locked in each other's gaze. I knew then that it was true. I was Bi. And now was the right time to say it.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I said quietly 

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Athena had put down her apple. She was paying attention. Good.

"So, um, I think I'm Bi too........." I said, almost in a whisper.

"I know," She replied with a smile, "I thought so....." 

I smiled and we hugged for a minute or two. 

" I also have to tell you something," Athena said. 

At this point, I was getting nervous. 

"I like you. A lot. Like, a lot." 

_____________________________________________________________________

Silence passed between us. I liked Athena a lot too, but I did not think she would come out and say it so quickly. My heartbeat fast in my chest. Not because I didn't like her though. I did. I was just surprised.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Yes. I like you too Athena, and I have for a long time." And we hugged. Again.


End file.
